Kongou
Summary Kongou is one of the antagonists of the anime and manga series Arpeggio of Blue Steel ''(manga title; the anime is named ''Arpeggio of Blue Steel: Ars Nova). She serves as the antagonist throughout the manga, and for the first season of the anime (which has a differing storyline later on than the manga does). In the movie sequel to the anime, Arpeggio of Blue Steel: Ars Nova Cadenza, she serves as a supporting character at the end, aiding the heroes (having been reformed at the end of the anime's first season). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A; High 8-C with nanomaterial blades | 7-B; High 7-A with Super Graviton Cannon, likely higher | 6-C, likely far higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics; barrier/shield generation; regeneration (low-godly, provided there is a large enough source of nanomaterials nearby); weapon creation (can casually create any weapon out of nanomaterials; usually makes large blades that she can casually spam, and this extends to platforms that she may walk on); Energy manipulation; Nanomaterial manipulation; can be submerged; Does not need oxygen; Enhanced senses, including various scanning and detection methods, instruments can pick up an extremely wide range of sound, can see in Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, Micro, and Night vision, has enhanced smell, taste, touch, and hearing, can sense electromagnetic fields, has life-sensing (can tell if a being is living or deceased, as well as estimate injuries and their effects and seriousness); has early warning systems, can detect number and type of lifeforms, vehicles, and equipment in an area, and can adjust the sensitivity of all senses; Shapeshifting (can change her appearance at will as part of her control over her nanomaterials); Afterimage creation; Duplication (is able to create more mental models with nanomaterials); Vehicular Mastery (specifically, over her own ship); Can communicate with seagulls; Immortality (Type 1: Longevity); Limited Antimatter Manipulation; Gravity Manipulation; Hacking/Computer Data gathering/mining; Software writing/coding and alteration; Durability Negation (via corrosive attacks vaporizing anything within range, no matter what material it is) | Same as before, plus has various high power weapons and shielding; various scanning and detection methods including Sonar, Radar, and various tracking systems; Homing attacks; Can absorb other Fog vessels and nanomaterial; Can summon other Fog Vessels with the Flagship Equipment (See Notes) | Same as before, but to a vastly more powerful degree (has far superior processing) Attack Potency: Small Building Level on her own (Should be superior to Iona, who was able to punch through a crab tank in the anime, and comparable to Haruna, who could destroy said tanks and even a section of a large mansion with a small corrosion field); at least Large Building Level with nanomaterial blades (was able to pierce through her own hull, which can withstand such forces) | Large Building Level through conventional weapons (her physical shells should do this much; Her kinetic energy when moving at top speed also is in this range); At least Small Town Level, likely Town Level with Corrosive Torpedoes & Missiles; City Level with Photon Cannons; At least Small Island Level, likely higher with Super Graviton Cannon | Higher to an Unknown extent for most weapons; At least Island Level with the Super Graviton Cannon, likely far higher Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haruna, who is easily able to dodge machine gun fire while heading towards it), with Unknown, but far higher processing speed/reactions | Subsonic FTE (Can travel at 80 knots when fully submerged, and is capable of going even faster when surfaced); Torpedoes and missiles are Subsonic FTE to Supersonic (torpedoes use supercavitation to travel quickly underwater, and projectiles and missiles are all supersonic when airborne); Lightspeed attack speed with photon cannons | Same as before Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ (Superior to Iona, who demolished a tank in one punch; nanomaterial blades should be even more powerful) | Class GJ (by virtue of kinetic energy when ramming) | Unknown, but likely far higher than before (Should have considerably higher mass, leading to much more kinetic energy when ramming) Durability: Small Building Level on her own (should be able to withstand blows from other mental models); Large Building Level with personal Klein Field (Comparable to Haruna, who easily no-sells thousands of small arms bullets and dozens of missiles and tank rounds when projecting a Klein Field around her mental model on its own) | Large Building Level physically; at least Small Island Level with Wave Force Armor/Klein Field, likely higher | At least Island Level, likely far higher '''(can withstand her own energy blast for some time, as well as tanking several other attacks) '''Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Several dozens of meters | Several hundred meters with most weaponry; Several thousand kilometers with Super Gravity Cannon (Iona was able to snipe a target far over the horizon with her cannon); Limited only by detection range | Same as before Standard Equipment: A large amount of nanomaterials (nanomaterials make up her mental model and ship, and it is presumed that Fog ships keep an extra supply of nanomaterials on board for repairs), Torpedoes and missiles (Thanatonium-based corrosion warheads), photon cannons, various conventional warship ammunition (in 14", 6", and 5" caliber, as well as several smaller calibers including 25 mm anti aircraft rounds), Super Graviton Cannon, High Voltage Discharger (See Notes), and Wave Motion Armor (Klein Field), and Flagship Equipment (See Notes). Likely also possesses Acoustic Torpedoes, active and passive decoys, Lightning Missiles and a Mirror Ring System (See Notes). Intelligence: Kongou is an advanced artificial intelligence based on a quantum computer, able to control all of her ships systems, and direct a fleet as a cohesive group while also making adjustments for individual ships separately. She is capable of quickly calculating various scenarios and the outcomes of each. Weaknesses: If Kongou's Union Core is destroyed, she is permanently killed (the Union Core itself likely only had around Wall Level durability, though Kongou keeps her Union Core inside of her mental model, rendering this moot); When firing the Super Graviton Cannon, Kongou must create an open space in her Wave Motion Armor in front of where the beam will fire, leaving this area briefly exposed; The Super Graviton Cannon needs a short cool down time before being fired again, and if fired more than once, may create spacial anomalies that interfere with radar and sonar abilities and with communications; The Mirror-Ring System requires a cool down period after use, as well; Flagship Equipment takes some time to makes a fleet, up to 25 minutes for 1 battleship to be printed; The Supreme Flagship of the Fleet of Fog may lock out her ship (or grant the ability to lock out her ship to other Fog ships), leaving her restrained or unable to use her ship; Klein Field/shields may fail if oversaturated; Repairs and regeneration are dependent on a supply of nanomaterials; She is unable to create improvised and creative solutions to issues like humans can, limiting her strategic capabilities; he can not control any part of her that is broken off of the main ship through damage (but is able to retrieve the nanomaterials in order to rebuild her ship); Submerging herself limits her weapon options to torpedoes and corrosive missiles (she is unable to use her guns or graviton cannon underwater), and slows her speed; Torpedo and warhead use is limited to how many of each projectile she has, and thus requires her to restock ammunition (her main guns do not require this) Feats: * No-sold hundreds of conventional missiles and corrosion torpedoes. * Steamed straight through a corrosion minefield unharmed. * Tanked countless rounds from human-run ships (presumably including nuclear shells, such as those used in the Iowa Class) * Took a shot from the Ars Nova's Super Graviton Cannon with little effect * Casually wiped out 54 Fog ships with one sweeping shot of her Super Graviton Cannon in Berserk Mode Key: Kongou (Mental Model) | Kongou (Fast Battleship) | Kongou (Berserk Mode) Notes: Flagship Equipment allows Kongou to teleport the Union Cores of ships in her fleet to her location, and 3-D print entire ships out of nanomaterials for them. This effectively means that Kongou can summon her entire fleet to her location, though this takes quite sometime to do. The Mirror Ring System draws any incoming attack into two disk-shaped portals (one above and one below the user), and absorbs the energy. Once the energy of the attack has been absorbed, it is dissipated in every direction as a large and powerful shockwave. The High Voltage Discharger is an Active Protection System that allows Kongou to render incoming projectiles inert. Active decoys are inflatable copies of the ship. When deployed, they are indistinguishable visually from the actual ship. Likewise, missiles, torpedoes, and most radar and sonar systems also will not tell the difference, with only the more advanced Fog detection systems being able to tell the difference between active decoys and real vessels, and only at a very close range at that. Acoustic torpedoes send out a great amount of sound, disrupting and scrambling an opponent's radar, sonar, targeting, and some other electronics, and presumably being capable of injuring human ears. Passive decoys draw homing weapons towards them instead of the ship. Mental models are capable of creating energy spheres that have the same effects as corrosive torpedoes (can vaporize anything within its range, which for mental model generated ones is around 10 meters in diameter). They can also attack or push objects with their Klein Field (using it offensively), or place it around themselves like armor, and can shape it (rather than normal, in which it appears as a bubble around them; This is shown when Iona shapes her Klein Field as a cone around her hand when she punches a tank in order to destroy it). Check here for some basic calculation done for Tier placement, and here for more sources. Gallery MVZmpGF.jpg Kongou3.jpg Flagship equipment - kongou.png Mirror-ring-anime.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists